Basic principles of induction heating date back to Michael Faraday's work in 1831. Induction heating is the process of heating an electrically conductive object by electromagnetic induction, where eddy currents are generated within the metal and resistance leads to Joule heating of the metal. This technology is widely used in industrial welding, brazing, bending, and sealing processes. Also, induction heating has grown very popular in culinary applications, providing a more efficient and accelerated heating of liquids and/or foods on stovetops or in ovens. Advantages of using an induction heating system are an increase in efficiency using less energy and also applying direct heat to a specific target.
Applying heated shaving cream or cleansing gel to the skin opens pores translating in a more comfortable shave or a more effective skin cleansing. Currently the process of heating shaving cream to the desired temperature is difficult. It requires meticulous attention and practice. Overheating can ruin the product and under-heating does not generate the desired effect. The technology available to heat shaving cream often requires shaving cream to be in an aerosol dispensed can. An aerosol based shaving cream is often times of poor quality. These shaving cans are often destroyed by repeated process of heating, and also unevenly heat the product. Resistance heating of the can is also extremely inefficient and causes the shaving can to remain hot for long periods after use.
One attempt of using an induction heating system is disclosed by Brown, et al. in US 20080257880 A1. Brown, et al. disclose an induction heating dispenser having a refill unit 8 heated by primary and secondary induction coils 2 and 13. As disclosed in paragraph [0020], the dispenser can be used for many different applications such as air fresheners, depilatory waxes, insecticides, stain removal products, cleaning materials, creams and oils for applications to the skin or hair, shaving products, shoe polish, furniture polish, etc. The refill unit 8 comprises a multiplicity of replaceable containers 9 for holding the respective products. The containers are sealed under a porous membrane 11. As disclosed in paragraph [0011], the porous membrane is usually removed for meltable solid substances. For volatile liquid substances, the porous membrane is not removed. As disclosed in paragraph [0023], the porous membrane 11 has a porosity that allows vapor to pass through but not liquid to prevent spillage. Also, in paragraph [0020], for heated products that are applied to a surface, the container may have an associated applicator such as a brush, pad or sponge.
Another heated dispenser system is disclosed by Bylsma, et al. in US 20110200381 A1. Bylsma, et al. disclose a dispenser wherein the heating unit could be either in the base unit 10 as illustrated in FIG. 4, or in the applicator 42 as illustrated in FIG. 5. As disclosed in paragraph [0026], the heating unit may be an inductive power coupling. As disclosed in paragraphs [0030-0036], the applicator may be of many different forms depending on the product to be dispensed.
Although the prior art systems have proven to be quite useful for their purposes, none have been designed to be energy efficient or to heat and/or melt only the amount of composition necessary for the immediate application as accomplished by the present invention.